Perverted Love
by psychotic sango
Summary: Sango is the new girl and Miroku has a big grin on his face. Chaos,Destruction,Humor, and Sex. What's a teen to do? SanMir KagInu UPDATE! CHAPTER 3!
1. A Guy Named Miroku

Disclaimer: I don't Inu Yasha or crew, so please don't sue. If you did all you would get is crappy clothes, a bitchy family, and dirt.

(a/n:) this is my first Fan Fic and I know it's going to have its fucking problems so give me a break. I'm open to any ideas but please don't kill me.

'' Sango, sweetie wake up. You don't want to be late for your first day!''

"Why the hell did we have to move anyways?! I was doing just fine at my other school!" that was the cry of a girl who was just getting out her bed. She had long black hair that had to be tied back. As she was getting up she saw cute boy pass by the window, immediately she said "Man, I hope he goes to my school." When she was fully awake she was having a hard time getting ready. She didn't know what to wear for first day, so she quickly ran to her closet hoping to find something useful. When she got to her closet she took out everything she had in there and threw it on her bed. "Crap, I better hurry before I'm... "She looks at the clock "Shit. No I'm late''. Quickly she grabbed the first two things she saw and dress herself."Damn it, I missed the bus! I guess I have to walk then."

When she left her house she was wearing a green shirt with navy blue pants, and pink eye shadow. On her way to school she decides to stop by Starbucks and order a double Mocha Latté. When she left coffee shop, she caught the attention of three men.

Man, this school is far. I barely finished my Latte and I'm not even near this school. Sango thought. The three men who she caught the attention of followed her until they thought it was a good time to get her.

"Breathe in, breathe out. Don't worry so much, the less I worry the less stressful the day will become." Sango said wondering about how the day was about to go.

"Now!" said one the stalkers. They all ran towards her and started to attack her, pushing her to the wall and holding her back so that the leader can try and rape her. "Mmmhhh! Mmmmhh, mmmmhhhh! (Help! Someone, please help me!)"Sango cried .

Suddenly the cute guy that passed by Sango's window earlier that day came to her rescue. "Unhand her you bastard!" He yelled as he was running towards the attackers, readying himself for any attack.

"What does this Asshole want? Reggie, go take care of him." Yelled the leader of the attackers.

"Mmmmhhhh, mmmhhhh! (Help, please help!)" Then all of a sudden Sango saw her chance, she knew that her captor had got distracted thus loosing his grip. She bit his hand and punched the living shit out of him. "This is for attacking me and this and this is for trying to rape me, you damn son of a BITCH!" Sango yelled as she was doing her two punch one kick combination. After knocking out the two accomplices, the young man just stood there watching Sango kick some serious ass. Which made him think only one thing: Oooh, that girl has such a fine ass, I just can't wait to Smack it. Now I can't help myself, now I really want to SMACK it, WHIP it (people you pretty much get the idea of where he's going!).

After Sango was done with her brutal assault the young man introduced himself.

"Thank you for the help. I'm Sango." She said.

"I'm Miroku, and was glad to help." He said. (He was wearing a sexy purple shirt that said: Miroku is my name and pleasuring women is my game .And baggy black jeans)

"May I ask a question?" he said.

"Sure, ask a away." She said while mentally laughing about what his shirt said.

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

"What?!" she said in mass confusion.

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" he said a little louder.

"Dude, did you just ask me have your kids?"

"Yes." he said

"Uh, no I can't. I'm kinda saving myself right now." She said.

"Uh, can I ask another question?" he said still smiling.

"Yes, but it's not related to why I said no right?!" she said.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Why were you attacked by those men?" Miroku said.

"I have no fucking clue. I just went in to Starbucks to get me a double mocha latté and then as I'm walking to school I get attacked by those creeps." She said in a calm way

"Oh. What school are you going to?"

"S. J. high school."

"Wait, did you just say S.J. high?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, what about it?" she said.

"Oh, I go there too! Wait I've never seen you there."

"Well that's because I'm just moved here, and today's my first day."

"Well since you're new, my I have the honor of escorting you to school and showing you around this city?!" Miroku had a suspicious smile then.

"Okay, but wait I have to tie my shoe." She said while bending down.

When she was tying her shoe she felt some thing touching and rubbing her butt. When she turns around she saw that it was Miroku's hand and he simply said "Oooh, this is how I like it baby!" There was a sudden SMACK followed by a "You fucking pervert!" The mark of Sango's right hand was tattooed to Miroku's face. He was unconscious for a few minutes until he got up and said "Shall we go?" Sango immediately said "Touch my ass and die!" With that said, it made Miroku want to smack it even more. Miroku took hold of Sango's arm and started showing her around the city as they were walking to school.

On their way to school Miroku suddenly got an idea. He said "since today is your first day let me introduce you to my friends." Smiling suspiciously.

"Okay." She said "But don't try anything funny."

So when Sango and Miroku arrived at the school Sango was amazed on how big and beautiful it was, wondering if she had gone to the right place.

"Sango, are you alright?" Miroku asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Is this really the high school?" She said nervously.

Miroku gazed at her for a second and said, "Yep, this is a place that I like to call HELL."

Sango looked at him confused and said" But, I thought that this school had one of the best curriculums in the state of Texas?"

" Well it's the best in Texas but the reason I call this place hell is because teacher and the rest of the staff are BASTARDS and BITCHES!" He said while trying to look for his friends.

There in the corner was a boy with long silver hair that was wearing a red shirt and blue baggy jeans. When Miroku saw him he instantly yelled "Inu Yasha!" Suddenly Sango thought that she saw someone she recognized from her old school. "Sango, are you sure that's nothings wrong?". For a moment Sango was in her own little world thinking.

'Was that Kagome? Nah, it couldn't be, could it?' Sango thought.

"Hello, earth to Sango?" Miroku waved his hand as he was speaking to Sango, then an idea hits him. He started smiling! "I bet this will bring her back." Miroku got his hand and started rubbing Sango's butt in a circular motion. T hat instantly brought back Sango from her thoughts to the hall way from where they were standing.

"You pervert! I told you not to try anything funny!" Sango yelled while kicking Miroku. Miroku went sailing through the window all the way to the parking lot and crash landed on top of the principle's blue Jaguar. Unfortunately it landed Miroku with 3 Days of I.S.S (In School Suspension)

"My baby! Who was the asshole responsible for the destruction of my beautiful Jaguar? Tell me Damn it!" Yelling and crying was the principle when he found out that his blue Jaguar was reduced to rubble.

"Damn it Miroku, why the hell did you have to do that for huh? " Inu Yasha said as he was picking up his unconscious best friend. He turned to Sango and said" I'm real sorry for my friend's behavior. I guess he has a hard time controlling himself. "Sango laughed "By the way, since I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Inu Yasha."

"I'm Sango."

They were talking until Sango heard a familiar voice say "What the hell did Miroku do now?!"

Sango shocked by this voice. She turns around only to see a girl with long black hair and who was wearing a baby blue shirt and khaki pants. "Kagome!" Sango screamed as she hugged her best friend.

"Sango, what are you doing here? How have you been?" Kagome said in excitement.

"Well my FUCKING dad got this idiotic idea of moving, just when things were starting to get good between me and ..." she cut off when she saw Miroku's depressed face.

"MOTHER FUCKERS, I'll make you pay!" yelled the principle as he was running towards the gang.

"Let's go before we all get in trouble!" Inu Yasha said before dashing to the back of the building.

"Wait Inu Yasha, not all of us can run fast like you!" Kagome screamed while trying to catch up.

While running Miroku instead of watching where he was going, he was watching Sango's ass. Miroku didn't notice the stop sign until he ran in to it. "Pow" was the sound of Miroku's head when he hit the stop sign.

"What the fuck happened Miroku, you okay? "Sango said while trying to hide the trace of her laugh. As Sango was helping Miroku get up, she asked Kagome what they were going to next. Then Sango screamed when she felt the presence of Miroku's hand on her butt. "Pervert!" Screamed Sango as she slapped Miroku.

"Miroku you stupid jackass, you just had to do that didn't you?" Inu Yasha complained as he picks up Miroku who was laying flat on the ground.

"Come on let's go. We don't want Sango to be late to her first class." Kagome said while still laughing about what happened to Miroku. "Hey Sango do you know what class your going next." Kagome said while still laughing.

"Yeah, I think it's Art B ... "Sango turned to them and saw all of them with their mouths open. "What?!" Sango asked in confusion.

"Umm do you have math after that?" Inu Yasha curious asked.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Sango asked still confused.

"Because your class schedule is the same like ours." Kagome said smiling.

As the four were walking to their art class, Sango noticed that the hallways were very crowded. "In here." Said Miroku smiling at Sango as she walked inside their classroom.

"I'll sit here." Sango said to Kagome unknowing what Miroku was about to do.

Miroku sat quickly in Sango's chair as she was about to sit down. She didn't realize that Miroku was in her seat until she accidentally sat on Miroku's lap. "I'm so sorry Miroku I didn't see you." Sango whispered while blushing.

When she tried to get up she felt Miroku's strong arms around her, she heard him whisper "Oh, baby this is how I like it. Now all I need you to do is take off that shirt and unsnap that bra and we're good to go." Into her ear.

The wonderful sensation that she was in turned into rage as she got up. Sango quickly got up and said "You stupid pervert!" and slapped Miroku so hard that she sent him flying to the lockers outside the classroom.

"Okay class I will like to introduce you to Sango, she will be in our class for the rest of the year." Said the teacher while trying to win the psychological battle over the students that were not paying attention.

During class the four were assigned partners and they had to come up with something they liked to draw on the paper and their partner would rate it. Miroku immediately got his pencil and drew a sketch of him and Sango in bed, and Sango after seeing that she drew a sketch of Miroku in his coffin. Kagome laughed and started to walk towards Sango's desk.

"You like him don't you?" Kagome said while staring at Sango who was red as tomato.

"Okay I do, but don't tell him that I think he's cute." Sango giggled as she was speaking to Kagome. The girls talked until they had to clean up their area so they can leave and go to their next class.

"Hey Miroku you like that girl don't you?" Inu Yasha said with a smirk.

"Yeah so, you like Kagome. It's written all over you face." Miroku said while laughing at Inu Yasha who had fallen out of his desk.

"Look I like her just as you like Sango, but at least I can control myself unlike you- you damn pervert."

"Hey I can control myself!" Miroku said trying to defend himself.

"Oh yeah, when? Do you remember what happened when Kagome transferred here and you tried to feel her up?! Remember how hard she kicked you on your balls?!" Said Inu Yasha with a smirk.

"Yeah, I couldn't walk for 3 days straight!" Miroku laughed. The two kept talking until they were interrupted by Sango, who wanted to know if she could borrow Miroku's eraser. Suddenly as Sango starts to walk away an idea pops into Miroku's head. "Sango wait! I have an extra ticket to go to Astroworld, (A/N: Astroworld is in Houston, Texas and that's the only theme park that I could think of) would you like to come?" Miroku said while trying to hide his blush.

"Hey would you be so kind and give me five minutes to think about it." Asked Sango.

"Uh, sure." Miroku said while smiling. Sango quickly ran to Kagome and asked her if it was a good idea of her going with Miroku to Astroworld.

"Yo Kagome what do you think, should I go to Astroworld with that pervert over there?" Sango said as she pointed in Miroku's direction.

"Yeah you should, Miroku's not that bad once you get to know him. Besides me and Inu Yasha are going so nothing bad should happen." Kagome said while smiling.

"Uh I don't know, I don't even think my dad's gonna let me. I bet he's gonna say: "Sango, I'm sorry but you know you have to take care of Kohaku." I hate it when he pulls that type of shit on me." In an angry tone Sango said.

"Look you can bring Kohaku over to my place so he can play with Sota. I don't think that my mom will mind." Kagome said in a soothing tone trying to calm down Sango.

"Okay, I'll go, just let me go tell that pervert that I'm going." With that said Sango walked up to Miroku and told him that she made up her mind and was going to go. Miroku was delighted and told her that he was going to pick her up around 8 a.m. at Starbucks. The rest of the day Sango was in LaLa Land thinking about how the next day was about to go.

**End of chapter one**

**Review review review! Please!**


	2. Theme Park Fool Around

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or the crew; I just own a few graphic novels and a few DVDs. Nor do I own Astroworld. Please don't sue!

(A/n: Soooorryy!!! I'm so sorry that I took I while to update, I was grounded because I told one of my shity family members to put down my Inu plushie. How fucked up is that? Well anyways thank you for reviewing!! I hope ya'll like this one! And now on to the damn story.)

Chapter 2 : Theme park fool around

The next morning Sango ran out of her door yelling, "Shit! Why didn't I wake up earlier, I'm late. Damn it Miroku is probably there waiting!" Sango ran as fast as she could trying to get to Starbucks, running over people who were on the sidewalk. 'Wow, I never knew that down town was pretty.' Sango thought. When she got there she saw Miroku with two Double Mocha Lattés in his hands and immediately tried to apologize to Miroku for being late.

"You don't have to apologize Sango, I just got here and I thought that you would like one of these." he smiled at her as he handed her one of the drinks.

"Uh, thanks I'm just sorry that you had to wait"

"That's okay! Now let's just finish these so we can meet up with Kagome and Inu Yasha. Knowing Inu Yasha, he's already there and complaining on how we're late." They both sat down and quickly drank their lattés, and both of them suffered a massive brain freeze.

When they finished, Miroku walk up to his black Kawasaki ninja motorcycle.

"Is this yours Miroku?" Sango turned to him

"Yeah, you don't like it or what?!" he was giving Sango a confused look.

"No! Actually I love it! I wouldn't ride on anything else!"

He smiled" then shall we go?"

Sango nodded and got on the bike, placing her arms around Miroku's waist. She didn't want to let go.

Sango's P.O.V.

Thank you God, for introducing me to him! Kagome was right he's really not that bad; actually he's really sweet. He even remembered that I like Double Mocha Lattés. Hey, things might get even better; I might actually fall in love with the pervert. Hmm his back is so warm... I don't want this feeling and moment to end.

Meanwhile

"Kagome! Inu Yasha's here!" Said Mrs. Higurashi In a caring tone.

"What?! He's here?! Damn it I thought he was gonna get here later." Kagome whispered to her self.

"Hey mom, can you please tell Inu Yasha that I need him up here! Please!!"

Mrs. Higurashi walked over and told Inu Yasha that Kagome need him in her room. As Inu Yasha walked up the stairs Kagome could hear him mumbling about her not being ready.

"What do you need now Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked in a demanding tone.

Kagome looked at him "Nothing. I just want your opinion on something."

Inu Yasha started to back away. He never was really good at giving women opinions. (Pretty hard not believe)

"Since you know that today is the day that when first met last year, and I was wondering if you want me to give you your present now or later?" Kagome began to blush.

" Now, it's not like I've got all day!!" Inu Yasha barked while trying to figure out why Kagome was blushing.

Kagome started to walk towards Inu Yasha making him scared and confused, he started to walk back only to get trapped and cornered. Their faces met, Kagome got her right hand and gently placed it on the back of his head. Slowly lifting her head so their lips can meet, she pressed her soft marshmallow lips against his. Inu Yasha was shocked because to him this only happened in his dreams. He was so into the kiss that he started lifting Kagome's shirt and passionately kissed her no the neck.

They tumbled on to the bed and kissed until Kagome realized that her mom was down stairs cooking Ramen for her little brother Souta. Kagome immediately pulled away from Inu Yasha and whispered,"Damn it! How could I forget that my mom still here." She looked down.

Inu Yasha walked over to her and asked "Was I that bad of a kisser?"

She felt bad for pulling away from Inu Yasha that she couldn't look him in the eyes. She kept on looking down when she said, "I'm sorry that I pulled away from you and it's not because you're a bad kisser." She looked at Inu Yasha who was smiling which made her want to melt. "I promise that I'll give you rest of your present later. Oh and did you know that you're a great kisser, I must say you're the best one I have ever kissed." Kagome giggled as she spoke.

Inu Yasha looked into her eyes making him want her even more. He gently pulled Kagome by the waist towards him and softly kissed her on the lips, he smiled as he exited the room and waited by her door until she was ready to leave.

"Sango, we're here!" Miroku announced as he was getting off his bike.

"Wow! It's so huge!" Sango was amazed on how huge the theme park was. It was two theme parks connected in one.

"C'mon, let's go!" Miroku yelled as he ran.

"Oh, so you want a race huh? Well I'll give you one!" Sango ran trying to catch up to Miroku. Once she did, they raced towards the entrance.

Miroku was ahead until he got distracted all the beautiful women there.

"Ah, you pervert!!" Screamed one of the ladies as Miroku groped them. The other one slapped Miroku so hard that he went sailing to where Sango was.

Sango sighed and walked over to an unconscious Miroku and picked him up by the ear.

"Oww, oww, oww!" Miroku screamed in pain.

"You never learn your lesson do you?" she faced Miroku "Why do you even do that?"

He got up and dusted himself off and said "I'm sorry Sango, but It's not me," He gazed at his right hand "It's the hand; it's possessed by some evil spirit."

"Yeah... right, sure it is." Sango Sarcastically replied. "Come on let's go and have some fun."

Miroku gave her a suspicious grin.

"Not that kind if fun Miroku."

"Damn it! And I was looking forward to getting some action today." Miroku pouted and whined.

When they entered the theme park they were greeted by a very happy Kagome and a pissed off Inu Yasha.

"Bout time you two got here!" Said Inu Yasha "We've been here more for than 30 minutes waitin' for ya'll."

"Inu Yasha! Sorry about that, come on let's go get on some damn rides."

Suddenly an idea hits Inu Yasha.

He walks over to Miroku and whispered it to Miroku's ear.

Miroku's eyes widen and began to smile heavily.

"What?!!" Both girls began to look at each other to see if anyone had a clue to what was going on.

"Oh, HELL NO!!" screamed Sango while trying to get away from Miroku who had taken her captive.

Inu Yasha had also taken Kagome captive and started carrying her towards Dungeon Drop. (A/n: Dungeon Drop is this ride at Astroworld. It's fucking scary!)

"Put me Down Inu Yasha! Put me down now!!" Kagome Screamed while struggling to get away form Inu Yasha.

"No!" was all Inu Yasha and Miroku said as they carried both girls towards the ride.

"Please Miroku let me go. I'll do anything, ANYTHING! I'll even bare your kid, just let me down."

"I'm sorry Sango, but I can't allow you to get down until you're on the ride."

"Hey look Miroku the line's empty, lucky for us, as for you ladies . . . . . Prepare to scream!" Inu Yasha said with a devilish grin.

The two got in line and took the girls with them. When they got on they forced the girls to sit next to them.

"Miroku, when I get off," she looks at Miroku "I'm gonna make you fucking pay!" Sango yelled once the cart began to ascend towards the heavens.

The girls screamed while the guys laughed.

Kagome looked down; People look like ants to her.

The cart they were on stayed in the air for 10 second until it was released and seemed as if it was going to collide with the ground, only to be stopped by the brakes.

They landed gently and had their feet hanging off the ground.

"Miroku you BASTARD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU once I get off this damn ride!" Sango said while trying to fight off her dizziness.

When they got off, the girls could barely walk let alone stand. They were still light headed.

"Now where to?" Kagome asked, opened to any opinions.

"How about we go eat?" Inu Yasha asked hoping for a yes.

"Nah, how bout we get on a water ride?!" asked Miroku with a grin. (Kagome and Sango were both wearing white shirts, and if they got wet they would become see though and People you know how perverted Miroku is so you should get the idea of what he's thinking)

"No!!" shouted both Sango and Kagome in unison while hitting Miroku.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. (In his mind he was saying yes) What I meant was that we should get on a water ride to cool off you know how hot is, and I'm not a total pervert! (Although he was clearly saying yes in his mind again.)

"Sorry Miroku." Both girls said in unison.

They all agreed and headed for Thunder River and waited for a minute to get on because the line was so short.

When they got on everyone on the raft was laughing except for Kagome who was soaking wet, Inu Yasha and Miroku started drooling at the site of Kagome's shirt. Kagome turned beet red and got pissed, to relive the stress she immediately sent Inu Yasha and Miroku into orbit. Witnesses in Japan say that they saw two unidentified men soaring across the sky; one with silver hair and the other with black hair.

Two hours later when the boys finished orbiting the earth the group went their separate ways. Inu Yasha and Kagome went to serial thriller and Sango and Miroku went to Tidal wave.

"Look Miroku the line's not long." Sango said as she watched the people on the bridge get soaked by a massive wave of water.

Miroku smiled and started asking her questions like: what type of music do like? What are your favorite movies? And he asked her if she played video games. She answered "I listen to anything that's good, mostly techno and rock. My favorite movies are the Scary movie 1, 2, and 3. Anything like action/martial arts movies. And I love to play video games like: Tekken, Time Crisis, and anything competitive or anything were you can hurt or kill people.

Miroku laughed and said "Well after this do you want to go to the movies or something?"

Sango thought about it and said "If you can control yourself then yes," she turned serious "but if you try something funny then I'll make you pay."

Miroku looked worried for a second and laughed then said, "If I do any funny, I'll be your slave and you can be my master." Sango giggled because it was likely that he would her slave.

At the diving point Sango screamed and clung to Miroku's shoulder as if it was dear life it self. Miroku smiled and ducked when the ride hit the water. Sango was soaked from head to toe and Miroku was grinning from ear to ear. Sango screamed but didn't slap him. 'Man he looks so hot I think I could just melt.' Sango thought as she gazed at the built body of a wet Miroku. (drool!)

She started to shiver and Miroku noticed it and gave her his towel. "Thanks Miroku." She blushed and said "I'm sorry for yelling at you, kicking you, and slapping you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"But of course." Miroku said with a French accent. Sango then realized that she forgot to bring spare clothes so she could change into if she got wet, she left in such a hurry that she completely forgot.

"Damn it!" Sango mumbled under her breath, she saw Miroku smiling which made her heart skip a beat.

"Is something the matter Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Uh no...I think?" She completely, flat out, lied.

"If there is then you can tell me." He told her hoping for and honest answer.

"Well, I kinda forgot that I was going to get wet and completely forgot my damn clothes. So Now I think I'm going to be stuck wearing these all day." Sango honestly replied.

Miroku smiled and took Sango by the hand, dragging her off to the nearest gift shop and told her to pick out a swim suit and clothes to change into. Sango declined at first but did as she was told when she looked into Miroku's lushes Violet eyes. She got a Pink bikini with black flowers, a black shirt with pink lettering that said: sexy but lethal. And a matching black skirt. Miroku smiled at Sango as he paid. The total came up to $110.45; which Miroku didn't seem to mind. Sango quickly glanced into his wallet and saw about 8 hundred dollar bills and thought of only one word; Damn. Sango thanked Miroku and gave him a hug. Miroku took this opportunity to give her butt a nice massage. This pissed Sango and kicked him in the balls. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out. She laughed and said "Sorry, you knew what would happen."

"Hurry up Kagome, I'm fucking hungry!" Inu Yasha yelled his last ounce of strength.

"Hold on Inu Yasha I'm coming!" Kagome ran to the table where Inu Yasha was sitting. "Here's your chocolate funnel cake with extra sugar just as you wanted it."

"Feh took you long enough." Inu Yasha replied, stuffing his mouth with the funnel cake.

Kagome gazed dreamily into his amber eyes. She noticed chocolate on Inu Yasha face and pointed it out "Inu Yasha you have something your check."

"Huh I do?" he was still stuffing his face with food.

"Yeah you do, right here." Kagome said as she approached him. "Let me clean it for you." She bent down to Inu Yasha's level and seductively licked the chocolate off his face and headed for his mouth. They made out until they were forced to breath due to the lack of oxygen. Inu Yasha got up and took kagome to an empty arcade. He knew what the kiss meant, the rest of his present.

"Inu Yasha don't you think that we might get caught?"

"Nah, I know this place like the back of my hand!" Inu Yasha proudly said with a grin.

"Oh really?" Was all Kagome could manage to say as she continued to passionately kiss him.

"Yeah, does this answer your question?" Inu Yasha said as he teased Kagome on the neck with his kisses. He then led Kagome further into another room which said "storage" he opened the

door and said "After you my lady!" He closed the door immediately and went back to kiss Kagome passionately. He lifted Kagome's shirt revealing her Indigo bikini top and soft smooth breasts. Inu Yasha striped off his shirt and reveal his built hard chest (drool! Where the hell is my bucket? Okies back to the story) which almost made kagome to drool.

"Oh Inu Yasha take me." She whispered into his ear. She was struggling with his belt; he on the other hand had kagome in her bikini. As he looked at her, he felt himself growing harder and harder. Kagome couldn't take it anymore; she wanted that little demon of his out! She wanted him and he wanted her. She wanted him inside of her.

Inu Yasha gently removed her top and gently cupped Kagome's breast. He kissed her on the lips asking for access to the mouth. Their tongues danced in their mouths as if they had a duet, trying to lead with dominance. Kagome roamed around his chest, feeling the warm yet hardness of his six pack. She felt his strong arms and broad shoulders. She pulled down his jeans and smiley face boxers off only to reveal his 9 inch demonic miniself. Her eyes widen at the sight of Inu Yasha's dick, she expected something big but Inu Yasha was huge! 'He's **HUGE! **How the hell could he had hid that in his pants?' Kagome thought as she gazed at him.

Inu Yasha moved his head down to her breasts, gently sucking on her nipple. His tongue played with her nipples until it turned purple. Kagome led out a soft moan. He ran his fingers down her silky skin caressing her stomach and passed her navel; Kagome giggled. He stopped at her thighs, gently massaging her womanhood. He looked at her for approval, she nodded. He slipped his finger into her; Kagome led out an even louder moan. He felt her inner walls tighten around his finger as he thrusted in and out.

Sango and Miroku walked until they were bored. Miroku looked around trying to think of where to go next. Sango suggested to go in line for the ride SWAT but then rejected the idea of them waiting in line for hours. Miroku spotted an arcade and asked Sango if she wanted to go there. (Little did they know what they would find there.)

"Yo Sango, do you want to go in there and cool down? Maybe I'll even beat you in a game of Tekken." Miroku asked praying for a yes.

"Sure, I'll do anything thing just to get out of this damn heat. Oh and about you beating me in Tekken, I don't think so." Sango answered as they headed towards the arcade.

In the arcade they found it completely empty; looked like it had a pro gamer's dream games there. "Lookie no one's here, we have all these games to ourselves." Miroku said as he gazed around the arcade.

"Come on Miroku, I would like to kick your ass in Tekken TODAY!" Sango yelled as she was loading the machine with quarters. Miroku walked over and began to pike his fighter; JIN KAZAMA: wearing his biker costume. Sango picked LING XIAO YU in her school girl uniform. They began to fight, Sango leading by a few points. Miroku desperately tried to counter her attacks but failed, in the process he got hit severely causing him to get knocked out.

"Haha, told you that you couldn't beat me!!" Sango sang as she did her victory dance around Miroku. He nodded in agreement and pointed out that their battle wasn't over, he quickly dominated the second round scoring a perfect. Sango looked down as if she was in shame. She quickly gained composure and their last battle was on its way.

"Hey Sango let's make this interesting, who ever loses has to pay the winner 50 dollars or a kiss on the lips." The pervert said with usual perverted grin.

"I rather pay you than kiss you." The third round started and both of them didn't stop their attacks against each other. Miroku was about to do his demon uppercut when Sango jumped

in with fortune cookie and sent him flying in the air, as he was falling Sango did an uppercut which knocked him out.

"Oh yeah I win, oh yeah, oh yeah" Sango danced. "Pay up sucka."

"Alright you win but I want a rematch later." Miroku pouted and gave her the money.

"I'll take you on any......" Sango stopped.

"Sango what wrong?" Miroku asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing so remove your hand from my butt or I'll dislocate it." Miroku smiled and got a dislocated shoulder. "Shut up and listen." She whispered.

In the background they heard moaning and screaming coming from a familiar voice. As the two approached the door, Miroku grinning said, "someone's getting their freak on."

Sango just rolled her eyes and said" DUH YOU DUMBASS!"

They both placed an ear on the door and heard "Ooohhhhhh.......Inu....ya...sha...fas..ter." they both dropped anime style.

"Oh my god." Was all that Sango could seem to say, Miroku being his usual perverted self wanted to see what was happening, and pulled out a camera.

"Hey Sango, I'll give you 50 bucks if you take a picture of them doing it."

"No sorry dude."

"Fine I'll give you 100 dollars if you do it then."

"Nope, sorry."

"Okay, alright fine, I'll give you 200 dollars and that's if you do it."

"Um, I don't know?" she playfully said.

"PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!!" Miroku pleaded on his knees.

"Um...should I? Um... um okies!" With that said she took the camera and his money and began to open the door. She opened the door, Kagome and Inu Yasha didn't notice.

_**FLASH **_

Kagome turned her head only to be horrified at what she saw: Sango asking her to say cheese as she was about to take another picture.

"You go Inu Yasha!" Miroku shouted as he was sitting down taking notes. 'Oh so that's how you do it.' He thought.

"You FUCKING BASTARDS, close the damn door! We're in the middle of something." A furious Inu Yasha yelled from the position he was in. (hee hee hee, Okies back to the story)

Sango closed the door as soon after she finished taking the photo, she switched cameras with Miroku and started running away from the door because she knew Kagome would be after her.

"Get back here Sango!" Kagome yelled as she chased after Sango. Kagome was so filled with rage that she completely forgot to put on any of her clothes.

"Damn it Miroku, why in the hell did you tell Sango to do that? And just when it was getting go too?" Inu Yasha said as he pounded his perverted friend on the head.

"Oww that hurt."

"So who has the camera with the photos?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Sango does... why?" Miroku gave Inu Yasha a puzzled look.

"Cuz I want you to make me copies of those pictures!" Inu Yasha said with a smirk, "You know, as a souvenir."

"Ha ha ha, Inu Yasha you pervert." Miroku chuckled, "So how many copies?"

"Two please."

"Done." He started to grin 'I'll make three instead. The extra one can go into my album.'

"Damn you Sango! I want that camera!"

"Forget the camera and remember your clothes!" Sango said while trying to run from the angry naked woman.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about Sango? And why do people keep looking at me?"

"Cuz your naked Kagome!"

"What?!" Kagome stopped chasing Sango and realized that she was naked and worst of all the Astroworld's security guard was advancing towards them. "Oh shit hide me Sango!" she hid behind Sango.

"Put this on Kagome." Sango said as she handed Kagome her spare set of clothes.

"Thanks." She immediately took the clothing.

A security guard walked up to the girls, "Um excuse me ladies, but have you seen a young woman running around this them park indecent?"

'Indecent my ass!' Kagome thought as she mentally flicked off the security guard.

"Uh no sir, we just entered the amusement park. Did something go wrong?" Sango asked giving him an innocent look.

"There was a girl earlier today running around naked..." he looks at Kagome.

"What?!"

"She sort of looks... like you." He pointed to Kagome, "Young lady can you please come with me?"

"Huh what? You must be mistaken, you heard what she said!" Kagome was starting to get pissed.

"Young lady please come with me!" The security guard's tone grew more demanding.

"Hell no for what?!" Kagome was about to knock the shit out of the security guard, but Sango beat him to the punch. Literately!

"What?!" Kagome stared at Sango blankly, "**I****WAS FUCKING BORED**," Kagome still had a blank expression "**WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO WHEN I'M BORED**?" Kagome hugged Sango until she couldn't breathe.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you! Did I mention thank you? You saved my ass back there."

"No problem," she said gasping for air "Can't.....breathe."

"Opps, sorry! My bad." Sango was freed from Kagome deadly hug.

"Come on, we better hide this jackass." Sango said as she and Kagome tried to lift the unconscious man from the ground.

"Okies all done let's go." The girls raced each others to the arcade

"Damn Inu Yasha you really did please Kagome."

"Yep I did but I would of pleased her better it you two didn't interrupt us!"

"Ohh....Inu....Ya...sha...fas...ter." Miroku mocked

"You're fucking dead!" Inu Yasha said as he was trying to strangle Miroku. He wasn't successful so he did the next best thing ......beating the crap out of him. Inu Yasha was still beating on Miroku when the girls walked in.

"Yo Sango can I see the camera?" Kagome asked

"why ?"

"Cuz I want to see it. I won't break it."

"Okay... here." Sango handed her the camera

"Thanks." She answered as she smashed the camera with her foot. "Opps it slipped."

"**NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Inu Yasha cried as he saw the camera get smashed "**MY MEMORIES!**"

"Excuse me, your memories? Don't you mean our memories?" Kagome said.

"Oh yeah.... **OUR MEMORIES!!**" Inu Yasha said dramatically to the floor. Every body fell anime style. They all stared at him for a minute until Miroku broke the silence.

"Chill Inu, I have the camera." Inu Yasha jumped into the air. " Okay cool, hey wait I thought Sango had the camera?"

"I lied."

"Okay," Inu Yasha was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh Miroku I was thinking if you could get me one of those copies in poster size so I can hang it on my wall."

"Yeah."

"Thanks dude." He hugged Miroku. Miroku got scared and told Inu Yasha to keep his distance.

"Perverts." Sango sighed.

Kagome turned red. "Oh Miroku ? Can I have the camera?"

"No." he started to run.

"Get back here Miroku I want that camera!"

"You have to catch me first."

Kagome chased Miroku all over Astroworld in hope of getting the camera. She cornered Miroku; she got closer. Miroku did the only thing that he could think of.... He stuck it in his pants.

"You can keep the camera" Kagome was disgusted.

They left Astroworld an hour later. After that they all went to Miroku's and Inu Yasha's house to chill and watch movies, they got bored and drunk. All hell broke loose

The four of them teeppeed neighborhood, even their house, and egged cars. It was hilarious Miroku kept running into trees.

"I had fun Miroku." Sango said as she was being dropped off home.

**End of chapter two**

Again I am really sorry for updating so late. I really hope you like this one so please review review review!


	3. confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or co. I just own the plushies!

(A/n: Thank you for the reviews, they really make my day. My school sucks and my mostly my teachers. One day I got so pissed and bored that I made up a song:

_On top of a school bus, all covered in blood _

_I shot the damn teacher with a M-16 gun_

_Now the body is starting to rot, so I tossed it over that rock_

_I was so happy, so filled with joy_

_It was all taped for my friend Roy_

_For some weird reason I ran away_

_I wouldn't have killed him if he gave us an A._

Okies a lot of those kinds of songs that are stuck in my disturbed head, and I'm going to use some for my story. Sorry for taking a long ass time to update but the thing was that my internet got disconnected and I had no other way to post it. Well n-e-ways on with the damn story.)

**Chapter 3: confessions **

Two weeks has passed and the bond between Kagome and Inu Yasha got more and more stronger. So strong that it was disturbing. "Oh god!" Sango said filled with disgust, "I lost my sight. You two should get a room cuz seeing you guys is disturbing!"

"We do, so get out!" Kagome Shouted.

"Yeah but that's my room-so get your own." Sango said as she kicked Kagome and Inu Yasha off her bed and out of her room.

"Hey is there anybody else besides Miroku here?" Kagome asked.

"Nope.", Inu Yasha replied. "Why?"

"Come on, let's go look for a room with a big bed in it." Kagome gave him a sly smile. They both took off running in search of the big bed, running around the 2 story house.

"Found one!" Inu Yasha yelled with a grin. They both jumped on to the bed and started making out.

Sango was walking down the hall when she heard bed spring noises coming from her father's room,"What the hell?" She approached her father's door, wondering what could be causing it, "Ah Inu Yasha" Sango sighed as she opened the door. "Damn it Kagome I thought I told you to stop having crazy ass rabbit sex"

"We're not. Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a pillow fight?" Kagome said as she smacked Inu Yasha on the head with her pillow.

Sango fell anime style. When she opened the door she had covered her eyes just in case she saw something wrong. "Oppsies." She left the room feeling like a dumb ass.

Miroku's laughter could be heard down the halls and from where Sango was standing it was pretty loud. Curious to what was making him laugh, Sango walked to the living room to see Miroku on the floor busting out with laughter. "What so funny Miroku?" Sango moved her eyes from Miroku to the TV screen. "What the…. How the hell did you get that?" Sango said as she sat down on the sofa and watched with laughter. "Miroku, where did you get this?" Sango asked while still looking at the screen.

"I have a friend named Hachi who works at Astroworld and told me that the room that Inu Yasha and Kagome were had a camera in it and was recording the whole time!" Miroku said as he walked to the kitchen to get the popcorn out of the Microwave. "Heineken or coke?"

"I don't feel like getting drunk yet so get me a coke." Sango shouted Miroku tossed her a coke and continued to watch the tape.

_**The tape:**_

_Kagome: Oh Inu Yasha take me. (Was stripping Inu Yasha from his clothes)_

_Inu Yasha: (Was looking at Kagome. He removed her top and cupped her breast)_

_Kagome: (She pulls down Inu Yasha's pants and smiley face boxers. Her eyes widen) wow!_

_Inu Yasha: (Was sucking on her nipples)_

_Kagome: (Moaning) Ahhh_

_Inu Yasha: (Starting thrusting in and out)_

_Kagome: (Moaning louder) Ahhh_

_"Wow! I didn't even think that position was even possible!" Sango said in a surprised tone._

_"Well with Inu Yasha anything is possible." Miroku replied._

_Kagome: Ahhh…ahhh…Inu…Ya …sha…_

"Hahahahaha, Okies must stop laughing. Hahahaha." Sango was on the floor cracking up, and so was Miroku but for different reasons. "Miroku stop caressing my ass!" she kicked him in the balls and went back to watching the tape.

"What the fuck are you two laughing about?" Inu Yasha roared as he came to the living room, "What the fuck?"

_Kagome: Ooohhhhhh…….Inu….ya…sha…fas...ter_

_Inu Yasha: your wish is my command (Hey I know it's corny but Inu would say that)_

_Kagome: Ahhh ahhh (More moaning)_

_The door is opening and Sango's head pops out and flash of light appears_

_Sango: Say cheese! (Takes another picture)_

_Miroku: You go Inu Yasha! (Sitting down while taking notes)_

"Hey look more memories, I mean Miroku you're fucking dead when I get my hand on you!" Inu Yasha was about to beat the crap out of Miroku when he heard the heart breaking cries come from Kagome, "Don't cry Kagome." He went to her side.

"That camera makes me look fat; I look way skinnier than that."

"Uh Kagome, that's some other person." Said Sango as she pointed out that it was another couple. The man on screen had long silver hair like Inu Yasha but the guy was much taller and sexier. He had a purple tattoo that looked like a moon crescent on his forehead.

"That cocky bastard, why does he always have to take the fucking spotlight!" Inu Yasha roared so loud that he almost shattered the TV screen.

"Wait, Inu-Kun do you know him?" Sango asked.

"Yeah that asshole right there is my brother – half brother to be precise." Inu Yasha stated, "That fucker always has to do things better that me."

"Hey I know that guy!" Miroku shouted, "He's that famous **PORN STAR** Sessho Maru. I remember seeing him in "Fuck me if you can"."

The room went silent

"What! **LIKE YOU NEVER WATCHED PORN BEFORE INU YASHA**?"

"Yeah, but not the ones with my damn brother in it. Dude, that's fucking gross!" Inu Yasha popped out the tape from their DVD/VCR player and smashed it into little tiny pieces.

"Hey I wasn't done watching that!"

Everyone's Jaw dropped down and then turned to Sango

"Oh shit, did I say that out loud?" Sango turned cherry red. "I mean the guy was so hot even I can't turn away. Unlike some other people who start to drool at the sight of a sex god." She turns to see Kagome drooling. "Need a bucket Kagome?"

"Don't worry Sango, not only do I have tapes but I also made DVDs and T-shirt and hats from the pictures." Miroku said as he pulled out a case of DVDs and shirts from his black backpack which was lying right beside him. "Oh here Yasha-san I got you the copies that you wanted." He handed Inu Yasha the copies: one was the size of a poster.

"Thanks Miroku, oh and can you give me one of the t-shirts and a DVD?"

"Yeah, what do you want? Medium or Large?"

"Large please."

'What a bunch of idiots.' Sango thought as she got up from the sofa. She could tell that Kagome was pissed. Her aura had changed colors from clear to flame red.

"That's it; I've had enough of this petty bullshit!" Kagome said as she took all of Miroku's remaining DVDs and Tapes and threw them into the fireplace as for the shirts and hats they had a bad meeting with Clorox bleach. "I feel much better now"

"Aaahhh my babies!" Miroku shouted as he dug into the fire trying to save what was left of the porn. When he got up he looked pale like a ghost, but after he saw a porno he was back to his normal perverted self.

"So N-E-WAYS," Sango said "who wants to go somewhere, cuz I'm fucking bored?"

"I know why don't we all …." Miroku got cutoff.

"No Miroku we're not going to some porn theater." Kagome and Sango shouted in unison, "And we're **NOT **watching "Girls gone wild"."

"Damn it!" Miroku said with disappointment.

"Oh okay I got it! How about…" Inu Yasha got cutoff also.

"No Inu we're not going to a strip club," the girls shouted again "And we're not striping for you!"

It seemed that no one had any good ideas until

"Look I got a good idea that I know that all of you will agree on." Kagome looked around, "Let's go to a rave? I mean there will be free beer there and rockin' music."

"That's the best thing I heard so far," Sango replied. She turns to Miroku and starts to giggle, "You might laid this time Miroku!"

"Hey! I'm not a virgin!" Miroku shouted in his defense.

"Sure your not." Kagome sarcastically said. "Anyways let's get ready so we can go." As she walked away she kissed her man and kicked his best friend in the balls. "You should know what happens when you touch my butt Miroku."

Xxxxxxx

"Kagome! Sango! Come on! What's taking you so long!" Shouted Inu Yasha. He was wearing black bagging pants with a black Linkin Park T-shirt and vans. He was also jamming up the accessories: Big silver balls and studded and spiked wrist bands. His silver hair standed out shined like the moon.

"How come it always takes women so long to get ready?" asked Miroku. He also like his friend was wearing black baggy pants with a black and yellow Good Charlotte T-shirt and black DCs. The accessories were: A Metallica chain wallet and a thick and short chain around his neck.

He had a black alkaline trio wristband and a studded one too.

"Coming!" Kagome and Sango came down the stairs and both of the guys felt their manhood stand up. (hee hee)

Kagome was wearing a pink top and black pants that were tight around her ass and baggy the rest of the down. Sango was wearing a low cut baby doll Army shirt that said: Otaku 4 Life. And black baggy zipper pants with a Good Charlotte chain wallet.

"So how do I look?" Sango asked.

"Would you please be the mother of my children?" Replied Miroku.

They exited the house and now it was time to party.

"Feh, took you forever to get ready." Inu Yasha critiqued.

"Shut up and get in the car."

"No! Last time you drove I saw my life flash before my eyes, with you driving there's no way in hell that I'm getting in that death seat you call a car."

"Quit joking around get in the car Inu Yasha."

"I wasn't joking I almost died in there." Inu Yasha backed away from Kagome's white Jaguar.

Kagome was getting really pissed. "I wish Koga was here. He would have gotten in this car if I asked him."

"Why in the hell would you bring that retarded wolf into this?" Inu Yasha turned red at the mention of his name.

"Hello people I don't mean to be rude but I want get this rave today" Miroku said he got out of Sango's black Ferrari. "Look I'll flip a coin and how ever get it drives, Okay?"

"Fine by me." Kagome spoke out. "I'll get tails"

"I got Heads"

Miroku flip the quarter and it landed in Kagome's favor.

"Yes! In your face Inu Yasha." Kagome started to jump around her car.

"Oh god please help me!" Inu Yasha cried out as he got into the passenger seat. He quickly placed on his seat belt. He still didn't feel safe. He went right to the back seats. "Ah much better." Kagome just rolled her eyes and backed out of Sango's drive way.

"I still don't get why you're afraid of my driving?" Kagome said as she speeded down the streets.

Xxxxxxx

The city lights and the darken sky with its twinkling stars made the driving all the worth while.

"So Inu- chan what are we gonna do for Sango's birthday party? I was thinking of getting her one of those big birthday cakes where the naked male stripper can pop out of." Kagome said as she speeded down the busy freeway.

"KAGOME KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Inu Yasha cried out as he ducked for cover.

"What? Oh shit."

Flashing lights

Screeching siren

"Great, just fucking great, now the damn cops are after us!" this really infuriated Kagome "There's no fucking way I'm going back to juvvie!"

Inu Yasha was so scared of Kagome's driving that he actually started praying "God please I beg you, please don't let me die! I'm too young and attractive to leave this cruel world. If you're going to take someone please take Kagome! She's one** psychotic driver**!"

"Hey I heard that!" Kagome looked back to see a petrified Inu Yasha, "I'm not psycho I'm a drunk get it right!"

The screeches from hell were getting closer and it looked like it brought friends

Xxxxxxx

"So Sango how's life?" Miroku was bored as hell when he started to ask the 'How's life question.

"Okay I guess, but where the hell are Inu Yasha and Kagome? I don't see them here." Sango was starting to get worried.

Miroku smirked "Knowing them, I know they're alright. I bet that right now they are probably at Motel 6 getting freaky like the Trix rabbit and the energizer bunny during mating season, 'Vigorous humping'." He took a sip of his blue frozen margarita and deeply gazed at Sango, in his eyes she was gorgeous and she was going to be his.

The rave was being held at an abandoned warehouse, the flashing lights and the music could be heard a mile away, thou getting there still looked kinda spooky. (It's next to a graveyard but most of the people in there are stoned or drunk, so would they really care?)

Sango looked around to see could recognize anybody else in there, yet she had a hard time trying to avert her eyes from Miroku. 'Damn does he look hot, I just wish he would ask me out already.' She had a great time with him when they went to Astroworld but she wished that by now he would have made a move and that they would have a relationship like their friends have. 'Fuck it! Tonight I'll ask 'she looked at him and started to blush 'Just not now.'

Miroku stood up and walked to towards Sango. She was just so beautiful; he couldn't get her out of his mind. "Sango want to dance?"

"Love too!" she took his warm hand walked over to the dance floor.

Xxxxxxx

"Damn it! When will they ever learn?" Kagome swerved at the sight of a cop car approaching her. "**Come and get me** **Bitch!**" she shouted as she flipped off all of the tailing cops. A light shined on them.

"Kagome, what's that sound?" Inu Yasha looked around to see what might be causing it. "Holy shit it's a TV helicopter!"

"Well today I'll like to make my big day view. Inu-chan take the wheel."

"What?"

"Take the wheel."

"Uh okay" Inu Yasha moved to the front, "What are you planning to do?"

"You'll see!"

XXX (_NEWS CASTOR_) XXX

_NC: We interrupt this program to bring you this special report. There seems to be a police chase on freeway 142, let's take you there now._

_Reporter: thank you Bob. Now we are live at the scene. It looks like the Jaguar might actually get away this time. Let's zoom in._

The Camera zoomed in to capture a rather surprising sight

_Reporter: it looks like the driver is mooning us. That's the best piece of ass that I ever seen. Yo Keitaro can you make this thing zoom in even more?_

_Camera man Keitaro: sadly sir no we can't._

_Reporter: Damn it all! _

**CRASH!**

_Reporter: it seems that this lovely ass has just caused 7 Major accidents. Let's replay that._

Show the replay where the cops crash into each other and caused other cars to flip over and blow up (no one dies)

_Reporter: The Jaguar has gotten away. Back to you Bob._

_NC: That sure was a nice piece of ass. Log on to and click on 'Voting' to vote for this year's best ass viewing._

_XxxEndxxxx_

"Kagome have I ever told you that you have the loveliest ass I have even seen." Inu Yasha said as he drove into the darken tunnel and escaped the evil clutches of the law.

Kagome finally stuck her ass back in the car and wondered how far until they got there. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there **now!**"

"No!"

"How bout now?" Kagome loved playing childish games, mostly on Inu Yasha.

"NOO!" Inu Yasha was getting annoyed.

"Sorry love, I just enjoy messing with you" she kissed Inu Yasha on the lips then neck.

This placed him in a daze, **"HOLY SHIT!** **WATCH THE ROAD INU!" **Now she wondered who was the one with reckless driving was.

Xxxxxxx

The dance floor was packed; there barely was any space to move around. It was a miracle that Miroku didn't try to pull anything. Thou it seemed as if he had something on his mind, and it looked like it troubled him.

"Miroku are you all right?" Sango asked wondering what could be troubling him.

"Nothing." He replied, "Sango can I ask you something?" his expression was serious.

"Uh yeah, but we might as well go somewhere quite." They walked off the dance floor and out to starry sky. "WOW! The sky's so beautiful out here!" she loved it when she could see all the stars so clearly.

Miroku expression was still serious, "Sango about what I want to ask you?" His eyes locked on her "What should I do if I like this girl a lot and can't stop dreaming of her? And if I don't know if she's interested in me, but I really like her and I have no idea on how to ask or approach her."

"You should make you move when ever you see her and what her reaction is." Sango was deep in thought on whom Miroku had a crush on. "If it was me I would like to be taken by surprise. Just be walking with him and then expectedly be kissed. Wish that could happen to…" Sango got cut off when she felt the presence of Miroku's arms around her waist as they slowly pulled her closer towards him. He embraced her with a gentle kiss.

"Sango I can't stop thinking about you, you're on my mind constantly. I'm sorry if I've been pervert to you but I really, really like you. I want to be with you." He ended his claim of affection with another kiss. It soon got deeper and more passionate until…

"**Inu Yasha watch out, you going to run over those people." **Kagome cried as she tried to snap Inu Yasha out from his daze.

Miroku pulled away, "Sango, what's that light?" his eyes widen when he noticed that a crazed-Psycho maniac was speeding towards them **"HOLY SHIT! RUN!"**

They both ran until the thought that they were a safe distance away from the car. The screeches from the brakes could make any ear bleed.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Inu Yasha said he and Kagome got out of the car, " Uh did we interrupt something?"

Miroku almost had a vain popping out. "Inu Yasha you fucking bastard! You almost killed me and the woman I love!" he yelled as he pounded on Inu Yasha with what ever he could find, "You ruined my perfect moment!" Miroku was serious considering murdering Inu Yasha.

"You wouldn't believe what happened. I was driving on the freeway until Inu-chan and I was being chased by the fucking cops and a TV camera…"

"Don't tell me… You mooned their stupid ass and caused 7 major accidents." Sango said to a dumb founded Kagome.

Kagome could barely talk "H..H..How did you know?"

"The TV told me… and if you want to vote for your own ass, go to and click on 'Voting'."

Kagome's face was cheery red "So n-e-ways what's been happening between you and that perv over there?" she quickly changed the subject.

It was now Sango's turn to blush, "A lot of things like this" she walked over to an enraged Miroku and kissed him so deeply that it looked like other things might lead on. "I want to be with you too and I won't let anything get in our way!" She whispered softly in his ear.

"C'mon, you can suck face later. I want to party!" The battered Inu Yasha said as he ran towards the entrance. All of them entered the flashing building and partied like there was no tomorrow.

3 hours later

Miroku and Inu Yasha were drunk as fuck; Sango and Kagome were getting there. "So where doyou wanna go?" Inu Yasha slurred most of his words "Home, Cancun, Tokyo?"

"How about home first, Tokyo later!" Kagome stated as she started her car. "Let's go to the movies. I want to scream for something good."

Inu Yasha was smirking now, "Yes, I think we should go! It would be a nice place for moan-I mean screaming" Luckily Kagome was too drunk to catch that. Both cars raced to the nearest theater.

20 minutes and 5 seconds later

"So what movies do you want to see?" Sango said as she skimmed through the movie selection. "What about that Ashton Kutcher movie: _Guess who?_"?

After two minutes of deciding on what movie to see, they all agree ed on _guess who?_, bought their tickets and al needed accessories like: Candy, sodas, hot dogs, popcorn, Condoms (What! They have that in some theaters.) Yup everything was alright. Except that the room was mostly full and those there was only four seats left in the back.

"I can work this"

"What Inu-chan?"

"Oh nothing! Kagome have I told that I love you?"

"No.. you do?"

"Hell yeah!" Inu Yasha pondered on how far until it would end.

"Shut up back there! I am trying to watch the damn movie!" An angry man shouted from his seat.

"Sorry." Whispered Inu Yasha

10 minutes into the movie

All four of them were to busy sucking face to notice the movie and the people around them. "MOMMY, THE SOUND EFFECTS BACK HERE SOUND SO REALISTIC!" A little boy cheerfully exclaimed to his disgusted mother.

"Teenagers nowadays have no shame!" She took her child and left the room angry.

After the movie was done, which was about 1, the four of them decide it was time to go home… well to Inu Yasha's and Miroku's house that is.

There house was Huge! Inu Yasha's red Lamborghini was parked in the driveway along with Miroku's black bike.

"Here we are!" Miroku proudly proclaimed as he opened the door for Sango and Kagome. "Who's thirsty?" He opened up a can of beer and began to chug it down.

"Hey who's up for a game of strip Poker?" said Inu Yasha while began to shuffle a stack of card that was left on the sofa.

"Prepare to strip bitch!" Sango dealt first, winning the first round she made Miroku strip. Then it was Kagome winning the next 3 rounds; Miroku and Inu Yasha were shirtless and sock less. After that it was Miroku's time to shine for 2 rounds. And then Inu Yasha's turn in the spotlight for an incredible 4 rounds. Sango and Kagome were in there Bra and Laced Panties. Kagome got a surprising comeback before Sango kicked her ass. "Miroku you look even sexier naked!" Sango kissed him on the Cheek as she was heading for the restroom.

After they were all dressed the watched TV and played Video games until they got defeated with tiredness.

'I wonder where Miroku's room is?' Sango thought as she walked down the dark hall. 'This looks like his room. I'll just stay here and surprise him! She waited and waited until she finally fell asleep. Another body rested beside her and pulled her closes to him.

During the night there was a lot of stripping and bodies getting closer.

Early next morning….

'mmm his chest is so warm' Sango awoke next a sleeping Miroku. Wait something's wrong! Sango opened her eyes fully 'Since when was Miroku's hair long and **SILVER!**' Sango finally realized who she just awoke next to … it...it was **INU YASHA!**

**End of Chapter 3!**

**Review review review! **

I sooo sorry if this chapter seemed rushed but if you seenwhat the hell I've been going through to get this damn thing posted! If anybody has ideas please send them! –Lizzy chan


	4. an

Authors' note:

To my beloved reviewers who read perverted love:

I sorry but I am having some weird as hell problem with my fucking goodfornothing piece of shit computer. It won't let me log on and it won't even let me use my Microsoft word very well. Until that piece of shit gets fixed I'm forced to go buy a floppy drive (It's sad that my computer didn't even come with one) and post Perverted love on my cousins old computer. So in other words P.L won't get posted until the next month… near the end of it. Hope that when I post it you like the fact that It'll come with an extra chapter.

Sorry for the delay.

-Lizzy-chan


End file.
